worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
DF Characters
This is a list of most of the characters that are involved in my Darkness Falls Plot. Vampires The Six Lords Lady Katarina Lecrae: More commonly known as Lady Katarina, she is one of the seven vampire lords and one of only two female vampires to attain such a level of power. She has a reputation for caring about those that serve her, be them vampire or otherwise, and treating everyone in her “care” with the respect and dignity they deserve. She does have some werepires, however she doesn’t actively control them and hers seem to retain a lot of the intelligence they had as werewolves. Her territory is the rest of Europe and all the countries that used to be the Soviet Union. Lord Davron: Another vampire lord, but of all of them he has a reputation for being cruel and holding little regard for those that belong to him. It is rumored that he may have controlled Skyla...but there is no proof. He governs the territory that encompasses Canada and much of the northern United States. Lady Elizabeta de Medici: The only other female member of the vampire lords. Because she was human during the Italian Renaissance, she has a healthy appreciation for art and the finer things in life. Her territory stretches from Spain all the way down into the Middle East. Lord Ankh: The jungles of Africa are where he resides, though all of Africa is his territory. Lord Rafael: His territory is the jungles of central and South America. He has a fondness for turtles, often carrying one with him everywhere he goes. Lord Syoaran: Governs most of Asia and some of the Pacific Islands. Knights Katarina's Knights *Darius: The first of her knights and perhaps Katarina's closest friend. He was the one who helped her escaped from her former master and turned her so she'd have a fighting chance; forever pledging his allegiance to her. He wields a broadsword. *Ariel: Not much is know about this handsome blonde as he often remains silent unless spoken too. He chose a bow and silver-tipped arrows as his weapon. *Shawn: Dana's twin and a limited clairvoyant. Because he is physically blind, he is the only knight to remain by Katarina's side at all times. His ability is his weapon. *Dana: The middle one created, though she only looks about 16. She has several daggers. *Marie: Second youngest, though she looks to be one of the oldest. She wields a rapier. *Danny: The youngest of her knights. His weapon of choice is a katana. Other Knights *Unknown: One of Lord Davron's knights. Could perhaps be the only one. *More to be added as they are introduced. Other Vampires Lorenzo: The vampire responsible for biting Kira, and who still retains a good hold on Kira. His motives for stalking Kira are largely unknown. Werepires Philip: Rumored to have fallen in love with a vampire, he is Skyla's father...though she is unaware. When Skyla was attacked, he jumped to her defense...with little regard for his safety. Katarina found him as he lay dying and in an effort to save him she gave some of her blood and venom. Now he willingly serves as the leader of the other four werepires that dwell with his Lady. He vowed to remain in his wolf form until Skyla was free. Skyla: Though she looks around 8, Skyla is really closer to 20. Unlike half-vampires who would've aged until they matured...Skyla was frozen as a child when she got attacked by a werewolf. Braig: Lord Davron's lead werepire, and the one who has survived the longest. Rumor has it that he was a werewolf who actually volunteered to become a werepire. Werewolves United Kingdom Kira: After the events of the original rps, she travels in search of the vampire who bit her in the hopes that she can kill him and return to her clan. Her wolf form is pitch black with brown eyes that sometimes appear red. Metai: He is a wise werewolf who had been Kira’s mentor before her banishment; now he mentors Dani. Long ago he was good friends with Kira and Dani’s father, and his mate is Nakoma. His wolf form is gray, with a crescent-shaped scar over his left eye. Nakoma: A gentle wolf and Metai’s mate, treats Kira and Danny as if they were her own children. It is rumored that she and Metai had a son, but few of the clan remember what happened to him. Her wolf form is a golden color with amber-colored eyes. Dani: Kira’s younger brother and now an accomplished young werewolf, though Metai would be the first to say he still has a lot to learn. His wolf form is white as snow with yellow eyes, and he’s grown from a puppyish youngster into a sturdy young adult. Phoenix Bringers Durion: Nightbringer of the western hemisphere and Vehiron's counterpart. One of Kira's friends. (Belongs to Jin, will only be mentioned) Vehiron: Daybringer of the western hemisphere and Durion's counterpart. One of Kira's friends. (Belongs to Jin, will only be mentioned) Other Aria: Aria is a fledgling phoenix, of the water element. When she was still in her egg, she had been stolen and put on the black marker. Kira ended up finding her just as she was hatching, which led to a rather awkward bond. Eventually she was persuaded to go with Kira's phoenix friends back home.